


[Podfic] Exit Interview

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] The Avenger Zone [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Identity, barry doesn't mean to make enemies, kravitz is a good spy boy, somehow he still manages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Hallwinter assignment is a surprise. Kravitz takes one look at Hallwinter’s profile during the briefing — billionaire, built a robot suit, fighting terrorism on his own with no oversight — and mentally assigns it to a particular class of agent: young, female, attractive. The kind of person a billionaire would hire as a personal assistant. Carey, maybe.Instead, the Director slides a dossier across the table to Kravitz.(Kravitz and Barry meet two years before the events of All the Things You Prayed For.)





	[Podfic] Exit Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048559) by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale/pseuds/marywhale). 

> Guess whose still around~~ My life was eaten alive by a different podcast (the magnus archives, i love it and I'm having feelings, highly recommend if you like cosmic horror)
> 
> BUT I'M STILL AROUND FOR THIS WONDERFUL AU. The podfic of ATTYPF is not forgotten or abandoned, just taking a bit of a longer hiatus that I was planning :) 
> 
> As an update, I've got 3 more chapters recorded (though not edited). I'm going to try and build a bit of a buffer before I start posting the main story again and then I'll probably be trying out a biweekly posting schedule. So the podfic will be back before you know it! <3 
> 
> Also, can I say, this is some of my favoriate Kravitz shenanigans? I love this spy boy!

## MP3 & M4b

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ExitInterview/Exit%20Interview.mp3)  
  
| 16.2 MB | 0:24:02  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ExitInterview/Exit%20Interview.m4b)  
  
| 17 MB | 0:24:02


End file.
